bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Registered contributor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bulletstorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Energy Leash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkaterGameDude (Talk) 16:19, May 22, 2010 Hey Hello. I am new to this wiki. I was wondering, how many users edit consistently on this wiki? Happy Boy|Talk? 21:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I've seen you there before I think. Do you want to become an admin on this wiki though? Happy Boy|Talk? 22:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah. I'm not a 'crat or wikia member. What I meant was do you plan on submitting an RfA? Happy Boy|Talk? 22:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I would not mind becoming an admin on this wiki. :::Donkeyspit 10:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh okay. Well, it seems like we're the only ones on this wiki with an editcount higher than 10... 22:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I'm not ready for it. I probably never will become one though. Anyways, its pretty hard to edit on a wiki with 19 articles. Say, do you wanna be friends on this wiki? :D 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::YAYAY! heh 23:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow. What city? I'm in LA county. Walnut. 04:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, San Francisco. I also edit at Gearspedia and Halopedia. I just have small editcounts though. Happy Boy|Talk? 04:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Depends what kind. I only know how to make the signature one. :/ Happy Boy|Talk? 17:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Songs Like what? :D So you've been to my songs page on the CoD wiki? 18:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. :D Happy Boy|Talk? 19:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Oh really? The RfA's page isn't even up yet. Plus the founder/only B'crat on this wiki is not active now. 20:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Hi. 19:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates Yeah, the whole reason I edited here was to make templates. And at the CoD Wiki, not everyone uses a signature template, but it is generally recommended. -- 20:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Anyone can create templates. 20:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not that hard. Just create a page entitled Template:Your template name here, and put what you want on the template inside of it. Re: Sure. On the MoS, it has "Jacob Keyes", "Master Chief", etc. You don't want me to change it right? Also, it says "...articles on Gearspedia should be...". Do you want me to change it to this wiki? 20:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, okay. Happy Boy|Talk? 20:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Actually, there is a 'crat. The founder of this wiki is one. He hasn't been on in a long time though. I have no idea where he is. Happy Boy(Talk?) 22:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: The link doesn't work. Happy Boy(Talk?) 01:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, then I think you should make a request because you've been here the most. Happy Boy(Talk?) 01:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Discussions You see, this is why I shouldn't be an admin. I don't know anything about this. Sorry, lol. :P Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. If you become a b'crat, make me an admin. jk :P Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done. I supported you. :D Happy Boy(Talk?) 05:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Create a page entitled "Forum:I requested adoption" or something along those lines, then post it on everyone's talk pages so they will come and give input. -- 04:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Game templates Er, I already made a Bulletstorm category. Is it bad to have it? Happy Boy(Talk?) 00:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woot! Now makez me an b'crat. Joking, joking. Happy Boy(Talk?) 00:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the rollback! Happy Boy(Talk?) 03:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok. [[User:Sub-scorpion|'HI!']] 03:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Halo friends Accepted! :D Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait, I forgot how to accept friend invitations, so I just sent you an invitation. Accept? Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, lets have achievements. If the achievements start early, then (hopefully) it wont be as big a problem as on the CoD wiki. And also make policies on boosting. I'll support you. Happy Boy(Talk?) 01:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Both, we could reserve the awards for behavior, general helpfulness, etc. Happy Boy(Talk?) 04:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, protect it when you see fit. And no, I don't know how to use the same system that Halopedia uses. Happy Boy(Talk?) 03:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) bureaucracy? Hey, i was wondering what it would take to become a bureaucrat on the site here. It seems that there are many pages in dire need of care that only a higher ranking official of the site can take care of. But the site is not as tended to as many others and I want to be able to do something about that. TheWalternate 00:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) headers do you want forum headers for the wiki? and possibly a mainpage ticker? 20:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :my bad. they come with the wiki. they just werent/arent being utilized. added forum ticker though. with links to watercooler/scuttlebutt and help desk. 19:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adoption For some reason, I can't add my support to the page. But yeah, I think you might do a good job. PS, I didn't add that picture to the Venus Maneater. But I did add the triva part. :RC is already a 'crat. 01:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) community corner you might want to update community corner with something relevent to editors. 08:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Skillshots HEY YO! Yo i was wondern´ when i was lookn´ at the skillshots page i was missin´ them new DLC 1 unique skillshots so i wanted to add these. However i have no idea how to make such table´s so can you explain how to? Much appreciated! No signature found... 12:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Please ban ANAT0LY LANB3RY, he's being a rather nasty vandal. ~Azu-nyan-(talk) 22:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix some of it, but Dumbass can't be moved back to User:Badandy0925 as a page currently exists there, so that needs admin power. Probably not the only page that needs your touch. ~Azu-nyan-(talk) 22:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) rollback id like to recommend User:ZanyDragon for rollbacker. user has shown an interest in the game and competent editing skills. 12:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Registered contributor. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Who founded this wiki? ZanyDragon (talk) 03:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :SkaterGameDude. at that time that user was running about founding anything that was not yet founded. noticeably user abandoned other wikis same as this one. 18:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC)